


Flower crown (Medic/Pyro)

by Axis_intercept



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, OTP stuff, cute stuff, flower crown, short quick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_intercept/pseuds/Axis_intercept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, quick story with no particular plot about Pyro and Medic, in a field, with birds and flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower crown (Medic/Pyro)

The past few days had been rather peaceful. So peaceful in fact, that for the first time in several months, Medic truly had time to enjoy the warm, sunny weather. His birds had been cooped up all winter and the scent of spring rendered them restless. The fields behind the Gorge base seemed to be the perfect place for his feathered friends to stretch their wings for a bit.

The cool breeze caressed the soft green grass as it crunched under his boots as he exited the restricted compound and stepped out into the open plains. The fields were dotted with so many colors, flowers of all sorts, he found himself staring at a pretty little white one. A Lilly of the valley. Placing the cage on the ground, he bent down to pick it up. He smiled at his find, tucked it into his vest pocket.

The excited cooing noises brought him back to earth as he remembered why he had originally come out here in the first place. Seeing as he was far enough from the base, he unlocked the small cage and opened the door. The doves immediately burst out into the clear blue sky. The doctor watched them fondly as they flew around in seemingly random formations. He placed his jacket on the ground and sat down. Everything was so quiet, save for the distant rumbling of a car or two in the distance, who’s sound echoed off the hills.

Medic reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pencil and notebook. He flipped open a page and placed his flower inside. He looked up at the sky where the birds were now but tiny dots of white amongst the vast expanse of blue. What a beautiful day.

He closed his eyes for a second. 

He jumped as a pair arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck . The doctor turned his head only to come face to face with a familiar pair of dark lenses. It was Pyro. The firebug now had the doctor trapped in a tight, loving embrace. This was not something Medic was unfamiliar with. It was not often that Pyro could openly show his affection for the doctor, but when it was possible, he savoured every moment of it. Medic wondered if Pyro had followed him deliberately or simply bumped into him by chance. The first option was more likely.

“Ah Pyro, you scared me.” Said the doctor with a chuckle as he felt the pyromaniac’s grip loosen from a chokehold, into simple, sweet hug. 

“Suhrry Mrrkrrk.” Replied Pyro sheepishly.

Medic responded by planting a small kiss on Pyro’s forehead which made the shorter man giggle. “It’s alright Schatz.” 

Pyro released Medic completely and sat down next to him. He glanced first at Medic, then at the empty cage, then back to Medic, then at the sky where he too could now see the tiny feathered beings flying about happily. He stared a bit before turning his attention to the notebook, still open on the page on which the Lilly was now pressed. 

Pyro looked at it for few seconds before quickly running off, leaving behind a rather confused Medic. The firebug returned a few moments later with a handful of flowers of all colors and shapes which he then gently placed onto the doctor’s lap.

“Frr yrr! “ Exclaimed Pyro happily as he sat back down.

“Danke liebe, it’s true zat zey are very pretty.” He said examining a small, purple crocus which he then placed along side the Lilly.

Pyro made a muffled noise of joy as he skipped off to find more flowers, leaving Medic to simply contemplate how beautiful this moment truly was.

It was rare that Medic would have the time to tend to such careless activities. It was even rarer that he could spend so much time with the one he loved. Most of the time, it was Pyro who approached the doctor, doing simple things such as saving a plate for him when work took over the importance of food and sleep, sticking as close as possible to him during battle even staying with him late into the night, keeping him company as he worked. Patiently watching him. He had even once carried the doctor to bed when he had fallen asleep at his desk. His childish nature always managed to cheer him up when he felt down. Funny thing was, Pyro never asked for much in return. Pyro had always been there for him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as another handful of flowers was dumped onto him. 

“More flowers?” Questioned Medic.

“Thrr srr brrtrrfrrl! “ replied Pyro.

“Yes of course but at zis rate zere wont be any flowers left for anyone else.” Continued Medic jokingly.

“Rr drrnt crrr.” Shrugged Pyro.

He looked down for a while. Medic began to wonder if he had upset him. But no. Pyro was just fine as he plucked two daisy’s and began to link them together whilst humming happily to himself, adding on a 3rd, 4th and so on. The doctor looked at him with interest.

Once Pyro had finished his craft, he held it up for the doctor to see. The flowers had all been linked in an orderly fashion to form a small crown. 

Pyro giggled as he placed the flower crown onto Medic’s head and clapped his hands excitedly at the result. 

“Alright, how do I look?” Asked Medic, jokingly showing off his new headwear.

“Frrbrrlrrs!” replied Pyro as one of the birds swooped down to perch itself on his head. 

Pyro instantly squeaked happily gently taking the bird into his hands and handing it over to Medic.

“You flatter me.” Replied Medic, taking the small bird and allowing it to flap onto his shoulder.

Pyro simply shrugged and rested his head on Medic’s shoulder. Time had sped by and a warm afternoon glow had covered the fields. 

Most of the birds had settled down in the trees or near the couple by now. The team would soon be meeting up for debriefing and their absence would not go unnoticed. Pyro was curled against him, petting one of the birds within arm’s reach and mumbling something at the same time which Medic could not make out. 

He put his arm around the shorter man who looked up at him before pressing the nozzle of the mask onto his cheek like a kiss. Pyro then found himself being pulled into a sweet embrace, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle. Pyro relaxed to the touch.

“Ve should head back soon.” Said Medic, holding Pyro close.

“Yrrsh, wrr shrrld…” Replied Pyro. “Lrrts grr thrn.” He continued leaving medic’s hold and dusting himself off.

“Alright then.” Medic stood up, gathered his birds back into the cage and put his jacket on. 

The walk back to the base was mostly silent, save for the cooing of the doves. 

Pyro paused at the entrance. The doctor looked at him quizzically. 

“Are you alright? “ He asked placing a hand on the pyromaniac’s shoulder.

Pyro nodded before placing a hand on Medic’s chest and pulling him into a quick hug, one that lasted a mere few seconds, then mumbled something before skipping back inside to join the others. 

Medic was sure that that little mumble was nothing other than, “I love you”.

Upon entering the conference room and taking his seat, he was given serval strange looks. He checked the time. He wasn’t late. It wasn’t until Scout scooted over to him.

“Yo doc, why the flowers on your head? “ He asked poking at the flower crown mockingly.

Medic simply smiled and shrugged it off, of course he had forgotten about the flowers.


End file.
